Such a device may be provided as an uncoupling element, optionally provided with additional individual components in exhaust gas lines of a motor vehicle as a soot filter. Furthermore, such a device may be used in the exhaust gas return line of a motor vehicle as a filter for loosened particles of a diesel particle filter. Moreover, there are many different further possibilities for use as filters, in which a flexible guiding element is necessary with the bellows.
In the devices of this class known from practice, filter elements are arranged, for example, in a rigid pipe socket, which at least protrudes into the bellows, on one side at a bellows element, or such a pipe socket protruding axially into the bellows is made of filter material. The mobility of the bellows is limited by such embodiments.